


Peter's Web

by AshTheGoat



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Peter Parker, charlotte's web AU, god has left the building, i dont know if this counts as mpreg?, i'm doing this for a friend, im sorry, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheGoat/pseuds/AshTheGoat
Summary: A Charlotte's Web AU. Remeber when Ned asked if Peter could lay eggs? This is what happens when you think about that for too long.





	Peter's Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tass (the cursed one)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tass+%28the+cursed+one%29).



It is not often that someone comes along who is a true friend and a good superhero. Peter was both. He was kind and strong and always there for Ned and for Queens whenever he was needed. He balanced his life perfectly. At least he used to. Its been a week since Peter has made any contact with Ned and he is starting to get worried. The just started dating a month ago and they had sex for the first time the night before Peter disappeared. It couldn’t have been THAT bad right? He assumes that he simply is on a really hush hush mission with Tony but still, they tell each other everything and he doesn’t think that they’ve ever not talked in this long in the history of their entire friendship.  


  
As the week progresses, Ned gets steadily more worried about Peter’s health and wellbeing. He stops eating and sleeping, on resting when he passes out from exhaustion. Ned doesn’t want food, he wants love. Some may call it overreacting, but Peter has never done this before. He begins to mourn Peter early, already assuming the worst. Thinking of all his little quirks, how he would always be so extra, saying salutations instead of a simple hey, claiming it as his fancy way to say hello. Ned is truly terrified for his boyfriend.  


  
Once it reaches two weeks, Ned is officially Done. He is done with being the damsel in distress waiting for his prince to return to him. He is going to march over to his prince’s apartment and find out where exactly the fuck he has been for the last two weeks and what exactly is his excuse for it. And he does exactly that.  


  
The second that Ned gets out of class ends that day, he starts rushing to Peter’s apartment. Ned damn near breaks down the door knocking before remembering that he has a key. He slowly opens the door, suddenly afraid of what he might see. He searches the apartment for signs of life, leaving peters room for last as he doesn’t want to invade. He finds nothing. Finally giving up and not caring about being polite, he walks up to peters door. Just as he’s about to open the door, he sees a note pinned to it, with the words ‘to ned’ scrawled on it in Peter's handwriting. On the note it read:  


  
Salutations my dear Ned. I am terribly sorry to have to do this to you, but I must leave this mortal coil. When we were together all those nights ago, I became pregnant. I regret to have to tell you like this, but I could not bring myself to tell you in person as for what this shall mean for me and our future. I could not force myself to abort our children, and so I am keeping them even though the consequences are high. I know you will blame yourself for what shall happen soon, and I must implore you not to do so. I have made this decision myself and repercussions are mine to deal with. I will miss you my dear, but you have been my friend and that in itself is a tremendous thing, so I have no regrets in leaving. I know our children will be in good hands.  
Adieu,  
Peter.  


  
The thoughts start racing through Ned’s head so fast that can bearly process any of them. His boyfriend is dead. His boyfriend is pregnant. Ned is now a father. His best friend is dead. Ned isn’t sure how he can cope with it all. Maybe it was just some elaborate prank? If it was, Peter will be dead by the end of it. After a few minutes, Ned finally builds up the courage in himself and almost vomits on the spot at what he sees.  


  
There are three children, no, abominations leaning over the corpse of Ned’s dead friend. They are all strange amalgamations of Ned and Peter, but none of them look fully human. The one in the middle had eight legs, the one on the left has eight eyes, and the one on the right simple just looks wrong. But all of them are doing one thing, and that is feasting on the body of Peter Benjamin Parker. The three have mouths covered in blood, his guts oozing out between their fangs. Ned is going to get sick. Taking in the sight before him, all Ned can do is gasp in absolute horror. The three nightmare look up to their father and at the same time all utter,  
“Salutations father, it's our fancy way of saying hello”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me I had to make this once I was told the idea. I couldn't let it die.


End file.
